There have been many accounts in the oral surgery literature of changes in the soft tissue morphology following orthognathic surgery. Almost all of these investigators have used pre- and post-operative cephalometric radiographs and measured the distance changes in the bone following surgery and then the soft tissue changes and finally produced the ratio which is often of prognostic help. This technique does not allow, however, for the assessment of the soft tissue redistribution to be recorded in a three-dimensional way. The use of whole body stereophotogrammetry by Hertzberg, et al. and the application of this technique to the face by Burke and Beard coupled with the recent developments of inter-active graphics led to the proposal for recording the pre- and post-operative pictures of patients and displaying these pictures on an interactive computer graphics system. This permits (a) the measurement of morphological changes following the surgery and (b) the display of a three-dimensional face in any position that would be desired. After sufficient data have been collected we anticipate being able to (a) make an analysis of the soft tissue morphological changes and soft tissue redistribution following surgery, (b) the volume changes, (c) to relate the surgical changes to the whole facial-soft tissue morphological change. This investigation will aid in indicating in which order a multi staged procedure would be undertaken and the time delay between the surgeries. This proposal is, therefore, for an exploratory, empirical investigation in three dimensions. The proposal is concerned first with developing procedures, using stereophotogrammetry and computer graphics to record, present and manipulate three-dimensional data. Next, a data base of clinical histories will be established, and finally, this data base will be analyzed in a search for significant parameters and correlations.